1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are devices that visually display image. Examples of the display devices include liquid crystal displays, electrophoretic displays, organic light-emitting displays, inorganic electroluminescent (EL) displays, field emission displays, surface-conduction electron-emitter displays, plasma displays, and cathode ray displays.
External factors of a display device as well as internal factors (e.g., image quality, response speed, contrast ratio, etc.) are being recognized as factors contributing to the value of a product. In particular, it is required to minimize a region (i.e., a non-display region) in which no image is displayed in order to increase the value of the product.